the_principality_and_kingdom_of_genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Genovian Army Special Unit Operation Command
The Special Unit Operation Command (SUOC) ' (French: ''Commande d'Opération d'Unité spéciale Italian: Comando Operativo Unità Speciali German: Spezialeinheit-Betriebsbefehl) of the Royal Genovian Army is the command that is responsible for planning, conducting, and supporting special operations for the Royal Genovian Army. The currently military special forces units under the Royal Army SUOC are the Scout Combat Ranger Division, Special Forces Combat Division (Airborne), Light Reaction Combat Division, Intelligence Combat Division and the Light Route Military Division. The basis of the Royal Genovian Army Special Unit Operation Command and the Royal Genovian Armed Forces and established in 2009 as the current RGAF-SOCOM, it traces its origins to the Royal Genovian Army Special Warfare Brigade (RGASWB) established on February 10, 1980 (the date is marked as the official anniversary of RGAF-SOCOM). '''History The RGAF-SOCOM traces its roots to the Royal Genovian Army Special Warfare Brigade that was organized in February 10, 1980. The RGASWB was a first attempt to rein in the specialties of the Special Forces, Scout Rangers, Light Reactions, Intelligences and Light Routes, five military combat divisions under the army units that have among the most highly trained personnel of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces, and structure their collective efforts into a highly effective army unit. Disbanded in 1988, it was reactivated as the RGA-SUOC was known as Royal Army SUOC in 2000. It has been headquartered in Fort Philippe Renaldi in Kenilworth City, Province of Kenilworth in Central Genovia since its reactivation. Unit Mission The mission of the RGAF-SOCOM is to plan, conduct and support special operations in all operational environments in support of the fundamental missions of the entire Royal Genovian Armed Forces. Unit Core Capabilities RGAF-SOCOM military forces are employed based on the following core capabilities: * Unconventional Warfare * Direct Action * Special Reconnaissance * International and Domestic Counter-Terrorist and Insurgency Operations * HVT Raids * Sabotage * Humanitarian Assistance/ Disaster Response * Security Assistance Military Units [[Royal Genovian Army Scout Combat Ranger Division|'Scout Combat Ranger Division']] The mission of this division is to organize, train, equip and provide rapidly deployable forces and conduct special operations in support of RGAF-SOCOM's mission. The division's core capabilities are: direct action, jungle warfare, urban and rural warfare, insurgency warfare, special reconnaissance, and sniping operations. The Scout Combat Ranger Division under the part of the Royal Genovian Army. [[Royal Genovian Army Special Forces Combat Division (Airborne)|'Special Forces Combat Division (Airborne)']] The mission of this division is to organize, train, equip and provide rapidly deployable forces and conduct unconventional warfare in all types of operational environment in support of RGAF-SOCOM's combat mission. The Special Forces Combat Division under the part of the Royal Genovian Army. [[Royal Genovian Army Light Reaction Combat Division|'Light Reaction Combat Division']] The mission of this division is to organize, train, equip and provide rapidly deployable forces and conduct Special Operations, Counter and Insurgent Terrorism, Hostage Rescue, Special Reconnaissance and Direct Action Operations in support of RGAF-SOCOM's mission. The Light Reaction Combat Division under the part of the Royal Genovian Army. [[Royal Genovian Army Intelligence Combat Division|'Intelligence Combat Division']] The Intelligence Combat Division under the part of the Royal Genovian Army. [[Royal Genovian Army Light Route Military Division|'Light Route Military Division']] The Light Route Military Division under the part of the Royal Genovian Army. Category:Special Unit Operation Command (Royal Genovian Army) Category:Royal Genovian Army Category:Formation of the Royal Genovian Army Category:Army of the Kingdom of Genovia Category:Special Forces of Genovia Category:Special Forces of the Kingdom of Genovia